


Stay With Me

by CrystalQueer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, does this need to be tagged, drunk cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: There might be hell to pay in the morning, should Heather wake up and think that they slept together, but for now Veronica enjoyed the moment, and slowly dozed off.(the title is more dramatic than the actual fic)





	Stay With Me

It was late at night, at the end of some party Veronica had attended with Heather Chandler. She hadn’t exactly wanted to go, but the other two Heathers were busy, and Veronica didn’t want to leave Heather alone, because who knew what could happen to her.

(Besides- get enough drinks in Heather and she was actually nice and honest. If not a bit blunt.)

Veronica had taken Heather’s car keys away and driven her home, then struggled to get her ready for bed. She felt like a mom caring for a sleepy toddler. She set out a glass of water and advil on Heather’s nightstand for her inveitable hangover in the morning and was about to leave when Heather- who was laying in her bed -caught Veronica’s wrist.

“Ronnniiieee,” she said, her voice soft and sleepy. “Don’t gooo, lay with me.”

Veronica looked at Heather and smiled ever so slightly. It was weird to see the mythic bitch of Westerburg acting innocent and vulnerable. “Heather, I need to go home.” She replied, trying and failing to gently pry Heather’s hand off of her wrist.

“Buuut Rooonniie you can go home tomorrow!” Heather said.

“My parents will be worried.” Her parents wouldn’t be worried, she told them she might stay the night at a friend’s house after the party. Heather didn’t reply this time, she only tugged at Veronica’s wrist insistently. The sober girl sighed. “Fine, Heather.” She rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

She sat on the bed and leaned against the pillows, refusing to lay down because she didn’t want to fall asleep. Heather repositioned herself so her head was on Veronica’s lap and she was curled up by her legs.

Heather looked like a sleeping cat, Veronica realized. She absently ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair as Heather dozed off. She didn’t mind this- it was comfortable and warm and.. Heather was really, really great when she wasn’t being a bitch.

There might be hell to pay in the morning, should Heather wake up and think that they slept together, but for now Veronica enjoyed the moment, and slowly dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @dukesfancyasshorse
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
